1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera photometry system which outputs photometric information related to the brightness of the subject field using accumulation-type photometry elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Public disclosure of Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 62-169569 discloses a conventional type camera. As shown in FIG. 14, this device is equipped with multiple rows (PAL1, PAL2) of one dimensional photoelectric elements, multiple rows (FAL1, FAL2) of first charge accumulation elements, multiple rows (GAL1, GAL2) of second charge accumulation elements, and a transmission register (RG), and is structured so that the accumulation times of the rows of photoelectric elements (PAL1, PAL2) can be controlled separately.
Because the conventional device described above is limited to one dimension for photometric regions, rows of charge transmission elements must added in order to expand the photometric regions to two dimensions. As a result, both rows of charge accumulation elements and rows of charge transmission elements are necessary, creating problems including the structure becomes complex, costs rise and yield declines.
In addition, until now it has been impossible to obtain optimal photometric output for subject fields with a large variance in brightness, such as when a very bright area such as the sky is in the upper part of the field and a dark area such as a forest is located in the lower part of the field.